


Blundering Tactically by willow_41z [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Blundering Tactically by willow_41zA double drabble about the Count and Countess.





	Blundering Tactically by willow_41z [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blundering Tactically](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627136) by [willow_41z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_41z/pseuds/willow_41z). 



**Text** : [ Blundering Tactically by willow_41z](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627136)  
**Length** 01:34  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Blundering%20Tactically%20by%20Willowsmith.mp3)


End file.
